


【贝欧】Surprise Gift

by CamelotHarris



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotHarris/pseuds/CamelotHarris
Summary: 给欧文的生贺，祝他生日快乐。
Relationships: David Beckham/Michael Owen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【贝欧】Surprise Gift

"喂，您好。"

"……迈克尔？"

临近午夜，不速之客的电话来访与此刻的静谧格格不入。按照平时的惯例，欧文是绝不会轻易接通这样的未知来电的。注重隐私的男孩只会与少部分人交换电话号码，有时聊聊天，但仅此而已。他有自己的圈子，真正私人的圈子，没人能真正闯进去。

可是，又有谁会选择在这样一个时间段，冒着大概率会被拒接的风险给他打来电话呢？欧文挠了挠头，找不到答案。

他的拇指还停在挂断键和接通键之间，眼睛却盯着在手机屏幕上挤成一团的号码。半分钟过去了，号码的主人还在坚持等待。他有预感，这也许是一个不得不接的电话。

小小的屏幕在漆黑一片的房间里闪烁着微光，跳转至接通界面。

是大卫。

原先躺在床上累积的睡意顿时全无，呼吸一滞，欧文听到自己的声音从干涩的喉咙里艰难地挤出来。响彻在空荡的夜色里，不轻不重地摔在地上，无人应答。

"已经很晚了，大卫。"他尽可能委婉地出声提醒贝克汉姆，尽管知道对方不会在这个时候拨通一个甚至都没存进通讯录里的号码，而且仅仅是为了寒暄。

一定是发生了什么不得了的事。

"嗯，我知道。"

贝克汉姆的声音没有被电流处理得失真，但欧文已经被搞晕了头。

"你说得对，已经快到十二点了，我的车停在你家门前也快有一个小时了。"

……他刚刚说什么来着？

欧文暂时没办法用本就不太清醒的大脑来咀嚼贝克汉姆这句话的内涵，事实上，他的本能反应就已经在执行从潜意识里发出的命令了。他连拖鞋都顾不上穿，跑到窗边透过玻璃往外看，一辆黑色的奔驰就停在路旁。车窗降下一截，金发在暗淡的月光下耀眼得过于突兀。

"稍等一下。"

他急急忙忙地朝电话的另一端丢下一句没头没尾的话，实际上就算现在对着窗外大喊一声贝克汉姆也能听见。欧文没有挂断电话，但也把手机匆忙塞进了刚套上的厚棉衣的口袋里。当欧文哆嗦着手打开大门时，手指触及金属所感受到的刺骨寒意终于击中了他浑浑噩噩的大脑。他才想起来那个那个被紧张和慌乱掩盖住的问题。

"大卫？"

贝克汉姆已经从车上下来了，略显臃肿的长款羽绒服和他以往展现出的形象截然不同。不过最出乎欧文意料的是，他的怀里抱着一个盒子，大概有十寸的披萨盒那么大，被印有卡通红魔的彩纸包裹得严严实实的。

欧文立刻就明白了些什么。他的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看，就好像在场上试图盯防一个随时都能从中圈长途奔袭到禁区的前锋一样。而贝克汉姆毫不避讳，他俏皮地笑了起来，这张脸还没有被利物浦十二月的天给冻僵。他的眼睛眯成一道缝，欧文读不清他眼底乍现的波澜。

"生日快乐，迈克尔。"

心中默念的台词被他说出口并没有使欧文变得更轻松。拜托，他足足有二十四小时的时间能用来说这句用时不到三秒钟的祝福。很难想象是谁给他出的馊主意，在这样一个大冷天里，从曼彻斯特或是伦敦驱车前来，只是为了亲自送上这句话和一份礼物。更要命的是，欧文不知道贝克汉姆是从哪里搞到他的住址的，而且他自己甚至都没有刻意去存他的手机号！

"谢谢，"欧文赶紧接上他的话:"可你为什么……"

"这样看起来更像一个完美的惊喜不是吗？我想过要不要先提前打声招呼，但又担心意图太明显了。"

贝克汉姆把礼盒递了过来，欧文不知道该说些什么好，只得伸手去接。没有想象中的沉，如果不是包装过于精致，他会怀疑里面其实什么也没装。但欧文随即又否定了自己可笑的念头。毕竟没有人会这样大费周章地开一个玩笑。

"不出意外的话，我猜我一定是第一个吧。"

说这话时，贝克汉姆又露出了那副熟悉的笑容。就是那个在中圈附近吊射破门后，对着观众席展露出来的神情。显而易见的事实给了他足够自信的资本，于是这番话似乎又带了点别的意味。

"当然，这应该是我收到过的最大的惊喜了。"

欧文猜到自己现在的样子一定好不到哪去——手足无措地抱着一个盒子，棉衣里还穿着薄薄的分体睡衣。他的声音还在打颤，露出的脚踝已经被冻得失去知觉了。他想贝克汉姆一定也看出了他的窘态，但两人还是不可避免地陷入了沉默的僵局。

这可就太尴尬了，他得说点什么。欧文把鼻尖藏到领子里时近乎绝望地想。可他们该聊些什么呢，家庭，联赛，还是英格兰？不，这都不对。贝克汉姆的目的太过直接，就像突然从某处窜出的猛兽，把他逼到巷子的深处。他想他在一时冲动之下设想的预谋里并没有顾及到结局的收尾部分，否则他们也不会就在这里干站着。欧文甚至有些想要责怪他的唐突，可怀里的东西却时刻提醒着他这是出于好意。

"你要……回曼彻斯特去了？"欧文从脑海中飘过的无数个话题中随手抓了一个，像打棒垒球那样不管不顾地抛出来，只想着把这个烫手的问题甩开。

"啊？"贝克汉姆愣了一下，随即看向自己已经熄火许久的车。月亮藏进了厚厚的云层里，他点了点头，大半张脸都被藏在了额前刘海的阴影之下。

"是啊，我总不能在车上睡觉。"

他最后朝着欧文笑了笑，随即拉开车门坐了进去。被留在车内狭小空间里的暖气一股脑冲了出来，欧文的脚踝又恢复了知觉。

"等等，大卫！"

欧文看着贝克汉姆即将转动钥匙重新点火的手停住了，他转头向他投来疑惑的目光。眼睛在车内顶灯暖黄色灯光的照射下显得更加深邃而平静，犹如入夜时偶尔泛起涟漪的湖泊。欧文轻轻掷了一颗石子，它便有了不同的神态。

"你可以明天再回去……我是说，除了软沙发之外，我还有一间客房。"

他皱着眉头打量了欧文一会儿，大概有半场比赛那么久。欧文能做什么呢，他只能站在寒风中努力克制住想要冲回家钻进被窝里的冲动，在心里催促他赶快做个决定。

"好啊，乐意至极。"

沉默过后，欧文听见他这样说。


End file.
